


Three Teens Go Missing at Galaxy Garrison During Emergency Lockdown (News Report)

by Skiewrites



Series: A Well-Known Nobody [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, News Media, Newspapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiewrites/pseuds/Skiewrites
Summary: ‘The morning after, the staff tried to pretend that nothing happened the night before, leaving us confused. Lessons had been cancelled and they didn’t do morning rollcall either, which was probably the first sign that something was wrong. It wasn’t until a while after breakfast that somebody noticed that they were missing, as they didn’t really hang out with people other than themselves. The only reason why people started to look for them is because one of them knows anything and everything about what is currently happening in the Garrison. Everybody knows them in some weird way.‘It wasn’t until about midday that we heard an announcement that they were confirmed to be missing, but, like before, we didn’t get details on it, just the confirmation of it.’It's a couple of days after the three students go missing until a reporter got their hands on the news through an anonymous source.(Surprisingly, it’s after this point that the students attending the Galaxy Garrison located in the middle of the Arizonian desert start to take action.)





	Three Teens Go Missing at Galaxy Garrison During Emergency Lockdown (News Report)

  ** Three Teens Go Missing at Galaxy Garrison During Emergency Lockdown **

.

_By Jessica Thomson, Military Editor for the American Gazette_

_._

At about 8pm on Monday, the Galaxy Garrison base located in the middle of the Arizonian desert raised the alarm for an emergency lockdown, telling all the students that were on base at the time to go to their dorms until further notice.

This is not something that the students hadn’t already heard of before. Being taught on a military base, despite the Galaxy Garrison being sold to us civilians as having ‘scientific purposes’ only, the students here are not only aware of the possibility that there may be one, but they have the knowledge of what to do during a situation, and have had practice in it, with drills that are reportedly happening every couple of months.

Meaning, that when the alarm was raised on Monday night, with an announcement that it was not a drill, despite what the pupils first thought, all the students filed to their rooms, their curiosity piked and their heads scratching as they overheard what was described as _‘the background noise of any bad action films’_ from an anonymous source. They stated that they heard some sort of crash shadowed by distant voices yelling, then the sounds of explosions, quickly followed up by the screams of an old engine.

 _‘It all happened in about the space of half an hour, forty minutes tops.’_ They stated in their email to me, sent midday yesterday. _‘However, we were still in lockdown for a good two, maybe even three hours afterwards, and yet, the next morning during the first meal, they not tell us anything that happened, or even give us a flimsy excuse to try and cover it! Just a cold silence and a hard glare every time the subject was pulled up.’_

This information, of course, is alarming to hear for us measly citizens, especially for those who send their children to one of these institutes, for we all know nothing good happens when the government and the military decides its in their ‘better interests’ to hide information from the very people they want to recruit in the future, especially after the Kerberos catastrophe, something that has cost the Galaxy Garrison millions in not only compensation to the families affected but in the loss of the research and machinery, as well as the loss of many important sponsors that were crucial in the funding for many of the programs that the Galaxy Garrison run that isn’t supported by the American Government.

But, according to my source, their identity being unenclosed due to their wishes, the alarm was suspected to be the cause of three teenagers who are now listed as missing in action by the lead Commander on site, Commander Iverson.

Like the reason for the alarm, the reason as to their disappearance is still largely known by the student population, and, therefore, us civilians, however, according to the source, nobody noticed they were missing from their dorms during the entire alarm, nor during the first meal of the day, as somebody raised the alarm about halfway through the morning.

_‘The morning after, the staff tried to pretend that nothing ever happened the night before, leaving us confused. Lessons had been cancelled and they didn’t do morning rollcall either, which was probably the first sign that something was wrong. It wasn’t until a while after breakfast that somebody noticed that they were missing, as they didn’t really hang out with people other than themselves. The only reason why people started to look for them is because one of them knows anything and everything about what is currently happening in the Garrison. Everybody knows them in some weird way._

_‘It wasn’t until about midday that we heard an announcement that they were confirmed to be missing, but, like before, we didn’t get details on it, just the confirmation of it.’*_

Why did it take half a day to confirm the missing students? What happened during the lockdown that caused them to disappear, if those two events are even related at all? What secrets are the Galaxy Garrison hiding from us?

Stay tuned, as I am going to be uncovering the many mysteries behind the Galaxy Garrison.

.

_*Footnote: the quoted text has been edited to make sure that no names are released to the public, the wishes of the missing’s family._

.

_Last edited – 23/06/2066_

_._

** COMMENTS (9) ** :

_( Sorted: Most Recent) _

 

> IAmNotRight: _proof that the garrison is yet again hiding something from us. ‘scientific purposesonly’ and ‘better interests’ my arse_

 

 

> BobSaysHi (reply to: IAmNotRight): _couldnt have said it better muself_

_._

 

> AnginaJones: _surely the garrison have the best interest of the people at heart??_

 

 

> Lisawheigh (reply to: AnginaJones): _did you not see the mess that they made with the Kerberos mission? The news found out before the families did!!1_

See More Replies (4)

.

 

> Loolu: _damn, youv’e gotta feel for those families tho, sending their kids away only to never see them again_

_._

* * *

_._

(Surprisingly, it’s after this point that the students attending the Galaxy Garrison located in the middle of the Arizonian desert start to take action.)

**Author's Note:**

> So, since you guys seemed to be desperate for a part two, here's a part two.


End file.
